Tales of World's Adventure
by TNightPhantom
Summary: This story is a crossover between Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Grace, and Kingdom Hearts(partly). It starts with me falling into Auldrant, and I wake up in a mysterious area. This contains Teenhood to Adulthood. The fate of the world is at stake. (More details coming soon)
1. Chapter 1-First Day

**Tales of World's Adventure**

**Chapter 1**

**First Day**

**Hello, all fellow readers. I have made a story back then, and I got some nasty reviews.**

** I wish to make myself better at this by conducting a new story. As you know, this is a crossover between Tales of the Abyss and Tales of the Symphonia(Also it has me and some Kingdom Hearts stuff in it just to make it more interesting).**

** I hope you enjoy this story. Please leave reviews so I may continue to improve if I can. There will also be some skits on some chapters. I may want to warn you that the skits will sometimes not contain the character's true personality so I want to hear NO COMPLAINING! Oh one more thing is that Bandi Namco owns the characters not me. EBStar the founder of The New Kid is to be thanked by me for her inspiration. Enjoy!**

It was a normal day on the planet of Auldrant.

I fell through the space portal falling into the planet's atmosphere.

I used my Keyblade trying to cool my hot, hot, HOT body from overheating from the entering of the planet's atmosphere.

The attempt ended in success, except that I fell into the dirt head-first.

After I poked my head out of the dirt I decided to go exploring, even though I don't understand where I am.

I walk forward to see a huge building in front of me, and I actually literally ran into the front door.

I open the doors to see a looooooong hallway with yellow and white walls with glass tile.

I walk around to see guards chasing me down the hallways until I just stopped and they all tripped. I decided to just take a look around until I bumped into a mysterious person. "Uh oh," I thought to myself.

**LOL seems to be a good spot to end this chapter. I understand it gets boring, but it will move itself up in the process. Oh btw last time I got some reviews saying I butcher the characters, well I don't butcher them because this story I am making up. I will try to keep their personalities'' straight, but no guarantees. Anyway here is a little skit that happened in my house. I hope you like it.**

**PhantomJetR: This chapter should impress them.**

**Sync: Shut up already. We already know you failed the last story so shut up and delete this.**

**PhantomJetR: Oh Yeah? You wanna try me?**

**Sync: Sure go ahead.**

**PhantomJetR: How about I tell them about the time you told Arietta that you love her soo much.**

**Sync: …. Where did you hear that?**

**PhantomJetR: Oh I heard it from a reliable source.**

**Sync: If I get my hands on you I will tear you limb from limb until you surrender that computer. *comes closer***

**PhantomJetR: *pulls out Keyblade***

**Sync: Ok ok fine just end this skit.**

**PhantomJetR: Ok ;) He loves Arietta. You can thank Ion for telling me that.**

**Sync: I HEARD THAT!**

**PhantomJetR: Uh oh. BYE**


	2. Chapter 2-Mysterious Guests

**Chapter 2**

**Mysterious Guests**

**Hello, all. That first chapter I understand was small, but I assure you that the chapters will get longer. I don't own any of the characters except for myself. I hope that skit was funny. Please send reviews so I can continue to keep writing. Please also tell what needs to be improved. Now on to the story; it might be short or long.-PJR**

"Oh, hello," said a girl who I bumped into.

I was nervous since she was a girl. So I said, "Hello." I ran off after saying that.

She was kinda upset. I know because I could see her while I was running off. I decided to take a look around the place since I was passing through.

I ran into another person who asked, "Why are you not in class?"

I replied saying, "Oh this is a school," saying in a questionable look, "I don't go to school here because you see I fell through the planet's atmosphere and landed in the meadow outside."

I was stopped by her hand on my mouth; and she said, "We can enroll you here if you like or you can be a teacher if we know your knowledge of Auldrant."

It then hit me like a bullet. I thought to myself, "Oh so I am on Auldrant," I kept thinking about how I got here, but then I said to the lady, "I understand Auldrant and all but why are there other people here from different worlds?"

She replied saying, "Oh you mean the other kids you saw; well, they are from a different world, but our worlds joined together so yeah."

I was surprised about that, but I decided to live with it. I said to her, "Alright where do I sign up for teacher?"

She replied saying, "Right this way, please," she continued saying, "You may not know this but we have many different classes like battle class, history class," I stopped myself from listening and thought to myself, "Hmm, battle class sounds fun."

I stopped her and said, "I can be a substitute teacher in other classes, but I like the battle class to help teach."

She said, "Alright you will be one of the teachers in battle class; oh by the way my name is Raine."

I replied saying, "That is a nice name; my name is John or Jet heh or you can code me by called me Phantom."

She replied back to me saying, "Ok, John, let me show you to the office so you can fill out some papers for the class."

I followed her to the principal's office, and right there on the chair was Jade. I thought to myself, "I thought he would have been a teacher."

Acting like he heard my thoughts he said, "I am a teacher, but I am also the principal because the school thought I had good discipline and respect for others and to myself."

I was scared but replied saying, "Oh that is nice; I would like to apply for battle class teacher if that is ok with you sir."

He was impressed with me addressing him as sir, and he replied to me saying, "Alright just fill this out."

I filled out the papers and said, "Thank you sir; I would also like to learn a bit more so I would love to enroll so I may be of more help if I can."

I filled out more papers and Jade said to me, "Welcome aboard, son; those other papers enrolled you and now you are a part of the school."

I was so excited. Raine went to help me get my books, pencils, and paper, and just like that I heard the bell ring. Kids were flooding the halls like water in a bathtub.

Raine showed me to my classroom in which she was teaching next. That pretty much relieved me. All the kids in the classroom were staring at me when I walked in to take my seat. I overheard a boy with blond hair saying to a boy with red hair, "Who is the new kid over there?"

The boy in read replied saying, "I don't know but he is kinda weird with his face and ridiculous attire."

I was very mad to hear them say that, but thankfully the teacher spoke to stop them, "Good morning class now today we have a new student named John; he is new here in town, and will be a battle teacher and a student here at this school so please make him feel welcome."

Everyone still was staring at me with funny looks. I hoped this wasn't going to be my worst nightmare.

**Well, this seems like a good way to end this chapter. It is longer than you think. Well, a little bit longer anyway. I hope to get some nice reviews for this story. Btw I hope you like the crossover and such. I hope you can spot the characters from who are from either game or anime. Here is a little bit of a preview of the next chapter and a skit. Bye.**

**Preview:**

"**Listen boy, you better not cause trouble during class," said the red haired boy.**

**I replied saying, "Says you; I could make it a living nightmare for you if I could."**

**Class began with everyone wondering what I was going to teach. I am not that good with fonic artes. Just Keyblade moves. I tried to think of something and I did.**

**Skit:**

**PJR: I think me coming into the school was a great idea.**

**Luke: Are you kidding me? Wait till they read the next chapter.**

**PJR: Oh shut up it isn't that bad you little baby.**

**Luke: What did you just call me?**

**Ion: Guys please no fighting.**

**PJR: Looks like the Fon Master saved the little baby from being pummeled by me.**

**Anise: Did you not hear Ion?! Shut up and stop fighting.**

**PJR: Stay out of this you kid! You are no bigger baby then him!**

**Ion: *sigh* I hope this doesn't go on forever.**

**PJR; Luke; Anise: QUIET!**

**Anise: Opps, sorry.**

**Ion: It is alright.**

**PJR: *stares* Did he seriously say it was alright?! Well, time to close the book on this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3-First Day on the Job

**Chapter 3**

**First Day on the Job**

**I have been getting some fans on this book so far. Please remember to review, and remember I don't own any of the characters except for myself. I have gotten some fans soo far. I have been on homework a lot so I hope to get done early so I can continue writing. Thank you all for reading. I hope you like it.**

So Raine went on with the lesson talking about science of the planet like how fonons are formed into the planet.

I thought to myself, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Jade came into the room to see if everyone was behaving, and he gave me a little wink.

I was a little horrified because I wondered what was going on in that man's head about me.

I felt a piece of paper hit my head only to look behind me and see the red-haired boy laughing at me. I was already angry, but I remembered that I was a teacher for battle class.

I thought to myself, "I hope class goes faster than normal, so I can make his day a living nightmare."

Class was finally over and when we walked out, a girl wearing a brown uniform said hello to me and asked me, "How are you and what do you plan to teach us?"

I replied saying, "Hello, I am fine, and I don't know yet." And with that being said, I walked off.

She yelled as I walking away, "My name is Tear by the way."

I replied back with a yell saying, "John."

I was going to the next class until I bumped in a green-haired boy in an outfit I thought was a clownish outfit.

Alongside him was another red-haired boy that looked exactly like the other guy I saw in class.

The green-haired boy smirked and said, "So you are our new battle teacher eh?"

I replied saying, "What is that information to you?"

He replied back saying, "Nothing at the moment, but when we get in class, I will show you."

I walked off and thought to myself, "Show me what? Pain? Yeah I am going to mop the floor with him if that is what he wants."

I went to the next class, and beside me I saw that green-haired boy, dark red-haired boy, and Tear.

I wasn't relieved though. I felt like I was in another nightmare.

The teacher stepped in. I was surprised to see Dist the Reaper or should I say Dist the annoying.

He said, "It is I the lovely Dist the Rose, and I will be teaching my beautiful class, except that it is not as beautiful as me of course."

I was annoyed by his stupidity act, that I used my Keyblade and shocked him using Lightning.

He yelped and said, "OUCH! Who did that?"

One of the fan girls in the class said, "I think I saw the new boy do it."

I was mad and thinking to myself, "Why don't you go back to the girl. I don't think she was questioned thoroughly enough."

Dist smiled and let it off him like it was nothing. This class was helpful to me because I was learning fonic artes in this class.

The class was only boring because Dist was rambling on and on and on about himself.

The bell rang and with that we were off to lunch. I got my lunch and just sat down and thought to myself, "Not bad for the first quarter."

I thought wrong because it was about to get worse. The red-haired boy, blond-haired boy, and Tear sat down at the same table I was at.

The red-haired boy said, "I am Luke and this is Guy and Tear."

He went on to say, "You better make the battle hour worth it or I will make this school your worst nightmare."

Tear stopped him and said, "Luke be nice. He is new here."

Luke replied and said, "I don't care. He looks like a sorry sack of junk that I am sick of looking at in school."

I was trying to keep quiet, but I couldn't help it so I said, "We will see how the battle hour will be. I will let you make out the outcome of it."

Jade walked by and said, "Getting along with the new battle teacher I see."

He then laughed and walked away.

Luke said, "I think he really doesn't know what is going on."

Jade however heard him and said, "Mr. Luke, do you need some more homework?"

Luke said, "No, sir."

With that Luke, Guy, and Tear headed out of the lunch room since the bell rang for the next classes.

The classes went by as dumb as usual. The bell then rang for the battle hour, and everyone was staring at me. I wonder if this is a good idea is what I thought to myself.

**This seems like a good place to stop the chapter. This is going to be exciting. I hope I get some good reviews. Don't worry. Some more characters will come into play during the chapters. I will try to get the story out of my perspective if I can or maybe it is good for the story. Please review about that. Here is a skit.**

**Luke: Why did you keep calling me a red-haired boy?**

**PJR: Because that is what you are idiot!**

**Asch: He is right dreck.**

**Luke: You stay out of this.**

**Asch: You wanna make me?!**

**PJR: You know what I see? Two sad little men who buy their pants in the children's department and is about to get beat up with their own two boots.**

**Luke and Asch: *runs for life***

**PJR: You hear me?! If you fight like that again I will show you what it means to argue with yourself now shut your damn mouths up! Sorry about that. See ya in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4-Battle Days and New Friends

**Chapter 4**

**Battle Days and New Friends**

**Welcome back. I have been busy lately with exams so finally I can get back to writing. I finally got a review. I exceed a special thanks to Dallend for her review. I hope you guys are excited for battle hour in which I finally managed to think of a little idea.**

**Luke: Just get the damn story going.**

**PJR: Watch your dang mouth!**

**Ion: Enough arguing please. This is exciting.**

**PJR: I agree.**

**Luke: Shut up already! Fine just start it.**

I walked into the battle gym to see a huge gym battle circle, weapons, and my other assistant teachers. More like each of us was an assistant to each other.

I saw the kids grabbing their weapons, but they were all hurrying up with that likely to just stare at me.

I recognized the man and women standing next to me. Legretta and Largo probably looked like the assassins that tried to beat me up at the toppling towers, but that is another story to tell another time.

Legretta extended a warm welcome to me saying, "Hello, children. I would like to welcome our new battle teacher John. He will be joining us during battle hour, and you all know he is a student here."

All the children clapped sarcastically at me, and then went back into stare mode. I was just about ready to show them what happens when nobody shows a teacher respect.

Legretta introduced me to the children one by one. The list goes on as follows: Luke, Tear, Guy, Anise, Arietta, Natalia, Sync, Asch, and some other kids.

I also thought about one of the kids dressed in a black coat. I think he is from Organization XIII, but I can't be sure.

Legretta said to me, "Since you are in both age and teacher group, you can be in teen wars and grown-up wars. Sometimes we do both."

I replied saying, "Thank you ma'am."

She replied in a surprised tone saying, "You don't have to call me ma'am when you are a teacher in this class."

I replied with just one word saying, "Alright."

With that Legretta called out the first two battle people, which was Luke and Sync. I thought to myself, "This should be interesting."

As Luke charged after Sync, Sync used Reaper's Toll knocked Luke back like a beach ball on a hot summer day.

Luke charged again, but this time Sync missed and Luke sent him falling backwards with a little cut on his arm.

Luke said with ferocious smirk, "Never take your eyes off the enemy."

Sync replied in a ferocious voice, "Yeah we will see who laughs last because he who laughs last laughs first!"

Sync used Harrowing Gale and knocked Luke out of the ring and against the wall.

I thought to myself, "I wonder how they are going to fix that. I hope they have insurance."

With that hit, Luke got a few cuts and scrapes and a lesson in respect.

Legretta ended the battle and called out the next two, "John and Natalia will be next. Let's see what our new person can do."

We both walked out onto the battlefield and Natalia smirked and said, "How you gonna fight without a weapon?"

I replied saying, "You will see. Take a stance and let's fight."

We each took our stances, and she made the first move using Asterial Rain.

Tons of arrows were hurling towards me, but I got out of the way just in time.

Once I got out, Natalia shot three arrows at me, but only one hit me. I got so mad that I said, "All right girl no more Mr. nice boy."

I made my Keyblade appear, and everyone stared at me with wow faces.

Natalia used a mystic arte of Gallant Barrage and shot about 100 arrows from the air.

I absorbed their power with my blade just as they were coming down with blinding speed.

I used Blizzard to freeze Natalia in her tracks, yet it only made a medium dent in her temper.

She got upset and yelled, "I call this unfair. Shouldn't he use the school's weapons?"

I replied from her stupid question saying, "Says who. I will show you weapons."

I put my Keyblade back into me, and I attempted a punch to her face. Natalia dodged the attack, but I then picked my knee up and kicked her stomach making her fall backwards.

I made a mad look and said, "That's for ripping off my look on weapons."

She replied with a babyish look on her face saying, "You really are an unfair little bratty kid."

I just acted like I didn't hear it and walked away. As I was walking away she yelled out to me saying, "I bet you are just as stupid as the rest of your kind, and you don't know how to use an elegant weapon just like this."

I stopped and turned around. I said to Anise who was sitting next to where I standing, "Give me a bow and some arrows."

Anise handed me the weapon, and Natalia drew from her bow with 3 arrows. I did the same thing to. We both let go of the bow, and the arrows flew to start another battle.

I was too quick for her arrows and kept bouncing off the walls to keep dodging. I used my keyblade's power and shot 6 arrows at her, and all the arrows hit Natalia.

Natalia yelped like a kid. I helped get her up. She said thanks, but I knew she was being sarcastic.

I thought to myself, "Some weapons user. She can't even pick a fight with me."

Battle hour was over for the day. We all went home, except for me. I decided to go exploring to find out which city I was in. Hopefully I could get a place to rest for the night. I found out that I was in Baticul.

I knew that Baticul was the Capital of Light or moreover the capital of a great big weird tower.

I found out that Luke, Asch, and Natalia lived in the castle at the top. After going up at least 40 flights of stairs, I saw an elevator go up at the same time. I slapped myself and thought to myself, "Man, how stupid can I get."

I was probably just annoyed because of me not knowing about the elevator. I knocked on the door and asked the man if they had any room to sleep. He said, "We have no room, especially, to a little peasant boy."

With all that being said, he closed the door behind him. I thought to myself again thinking, "Some peasant. You think that I would have better service here."

I remembered about Daath though. Apparently, it was on an island. I found out that a boat in Baticul goes to Daath.

I bought a ticket to the boat, and I sailed to Daath as fast as the boat's engine would roar.

When I arrived in Daath, I was greeted by some guards saying, "I hope you have a great day, sir."

I thought to myself, "Now there are some guys who know how to show respect to people."

I went up to the cathedral to see if they had a place to stay tonight. I was greeted by a boy with green- hair. He looked kinda like the foolish boy I saw at the school.

He asked me in a kind voice, "Hello. Can I help you?"

I replied saying, "Yes, do you have a place to stay for the night?"

The boy replied saying, "No, but you can stay with me for the night if that is ok with you."

I replied saying, "Well, it beats having to stay in a log for the night."

With that being said, I walked into the cathedral to be greeted by a large room with brown wood colored halls.

The boy started a conversation saying, "My name is Ion. What is your name?"

I wasn't paying attention until I regained my focus and said, "Oh, um. It is John or Jet he he."

Ion was laughing because he knew why I answered like I was embarrassed, yet he said, "That is a nice name. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

He went on to say, "You have to be careful. Grand Maestro Mohs usually hates visitors who are unknown."

So for the rest of the day Ion and me talked about how I got here, and what I have been doing for the day.

After telling the story, Ion said to me, "That is quite a story. I never knew there were more worlds then one."

I replied saying, "Oh you better believe it ha-ha."

I had a fine dinner because Ion sneaked in some leftovers from the table for me. After the dinner, it was bedtime. We both said goodnight to each other, and lay on the bed.

The embarrassing part was that Ion was hugging me in his sleep. I felt comfortable though. He was such a sweet boy to take care of me.

I kissed him on his cute head, and just went to sleep.

**Wow I really wrote a lot in this chapter. Ion was sweet to be taking care of me. He was my friend when I landed in on the planet. Well, the next chapter is a new day. Please review the story. If you have any concerns or ideas, please review or PM me. Thank you. Here are our little skits.**

**Ion: You are so sweet to do that.**

**PJR: It is the truth.**

**Sync: Are you hitting on my brother?!**

**PJR: WHAT?! You just spoiled it you big jerk.**

**Sync: Whatever.**

**Natalia: What do you mean I lost? You are a rude child you know that?**

**PJR: Oh whatever. It is just like my teacher says. a+b=y should I care?**

**Natalia: Very funny you little brat.**

**PJR: What it is stupid that you should talk. You are a bratty princess, and will always be one.**

**Natalia: Shut up!**

**Sync: You guys are sooo annoying.**

**Ion: Guys please stop fighting.**

**Natalia: I am a girl.**

**PJR: Hey don't scold him you stupid kid. See you later all!**


	5. Chapter 5-A Whale of a Secret Day

**Chapter 5**

**A Whale of a Secret Day**

**Hello, again. I have gotten some excellent reviews for the story soo far. I thank you for your continued support. I finished my 2****nd**** Quarter Exams. I will be updating as quickly as I can. Ion will be in my portion of the story until he introduces himself. That was just a little reminder for you all so you don't send me PMs about when Ion is coming. Hope you enjoy.**

**PJR: You all ready?!**

**Ion: Sure.**

**Luke: Shut up.**

**Asch: Shut up.**

**PJR: Oooooh it is the Negative Nancy Twins.**

**Luke and Asch: Shut up, idiot!**

It was morning in the city of Daath. I woke up from the bed I was laid in last night. I wondered where everyone was thought, especially Ion.

I went outside of the room but keeping my guard up. When I opened the door, I saw someone coming.

I went back in the room and hid under the bed. Turns out it was Ion coming into the room with breakfast.

Ion said Good Morning and gave me a huge hug. I thought, "He is nice, but is the hugging that necessary?"

Ion said, "It is about time you got up from that bed. I think it would be best if I woke you up. If Mohs found out that you were here, he might arrest you."

I replied saying, "Don't worry. It isn't going to happen."

Ion replied with a depressed voice, "I hope you are right. I like company. It is always boring around here when I am locked in the cathedral."

I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I have been through worse before."

Ion just smiled and served breakfast. After a long time of talking and eating, I said to him, "I have to head back to Baticul. I am a battle teacher there, and I am a student."

Ion replied saying, "Ok. Will you be back?"

I replied with a cheerful voice saying, "Of course I will. This is the only place I got here. You should consider coming with me someday."

Ion thought and said, "I wish I could. Only my brother Sync goes there. He is part of the six God-Generals."

I replied again with a horrified voice, "You have got to be kidding me."

Ion just laughed because I was horrified. I bid him farewell and left. I didn't have time to make it by boat so I made a grind rail path for me. I slide my way into Baticul high school as quickly as I could go.

I opened the doors, and Jade was standing right in front of me. Jade said to me in a weird and cheerful voice, "You are late. Where were you? Were you hanging with girls or the bar or something?"

I replied saying, "No, sir. The place where I slept was far away."

The big man replied in a deep voice saying, "Oh I understand now. Can you try not to be late?"

I replied saying, "I will try, sir. I am new, but I know I can get better at getting here fast."

The man said to me, "That is good to hear. Now get on to class."

"Yes, sir," I said to him. I hurried off to class as quickly as I could. I wish I didn't have to do this though. I missed the days when I was fighting Organization XIII, but I know they will make another attempt to attack me.

For the first class, Mrs. Nephry was teaching us about the atmosphere of the planet.

I could tell everyone was annoyed about her rambling on and on about the subject.

I was new on the planet so it was hard for me because I didn't know anything about Auldrant.

The next class was for Math. I was good at math, but I was terrible at getting the students to co-operate with me. Luke was poking a pencil on my back for that whole hour.

Sync was throwing paper balls and planes at me for the hour, and mostly the rest of the class was staring at me.

I was thinking to myself, "When will the class know that I am neutral?"

Every other class went by normally. I liked the fact when most of the students weren't picking on me.

Battle Hour was going to be after lunch like the first day until I adapted into the school.

During Lunch Hour, I kept seeing Luke and Asch throwing their food at each other, Anise and Arietta fighting over who is better, Natalia getting mad at Tear for talking to Luke, and me just sitting here by myself.

I thought to myself, "If Ion were here, this is something I will be talking about to him."

Anise and Arietta came over to my table and asked, "You were talking to Ion yesterday. What were you talking about?"

I replied saying, "I wasn't with Ion yesterday. What makes you say that?"

They both replied saying, "We saw you yesterday ok you idiot! You can't lie!"

I said with a very determined and mad voice by first getting in their faces and saying, "You tell anyone, and I promise that I will make Battle Hour your worst damn nightmare. You got me?!"

They were scared and said, "Fine, fine. If we whip you on the court then you have to tell us."

I just walked away. I was done with lunch anyway. I wish Ion was here to back me up. The bell rang, and I was running for my life to get out of the rush hour to the gym.

The moment I got into the gym I was still trying to catch my breath. Largo was at the door and asked, "Why are you late and breathing heavily?"

I replied saying, "Ask them."

Largo said, "You know what; just forget it. Ok class, let's begin battles. John if you may pick our first candidates."

I replied saying, "How about Guy and Anise."

The two teens took their places on the battle circle and began to take their stances.

"Begin," I said. The two took off like two falcons in a flight battle. It actually reminded me of the time when Organization XIII attacked me in the air with a giant flying lobster, but that is another story for another time.

Guy charged at Anise with racing speed, and used Demon Fang. Anise got hit with the fang attack because of her huge puppet monster.

Anise yelled, "Guy that hurt you know."

Guy just stood silent. I thought to myself, "If he wasn't so scared of girls, I would have said I know isn't that wonderful?"

Anise used a Dual Dragon Surge move and whirled Guy off of his balance and on the floor.

Legretta called time, and the battle was over. Battle Hour was also over early because of the expectance of a storm coming soon. Nearly everyone flooded the hallways of the school in a rush to get to home.

I however had it hard because I had to get across that big and wide blue ocean. I set up another grind rail and rid it to the cathedral.

The cathedral looked the same with its walls and floors. I was still concerned about where Ion was. To my surprise, he was in his room. I never noticed it until today, but his room seemed to be green just like his robe and bed.

I wonder if green was the official color for the Fon Master. Ion smiled to see me back and said, "Well, it took you long enough he he."

I replied saying, "Well, like I said, you shouldn't worry about me."

After eating a fine dinner of a large chicken, me and Ion snuggled in bed just like before, and we just laughed the night away with our stories of the day.

Ion replied to my story by saying, "You seem to have rough days here."

I replied back saying, "I don't worry about it too much because I mean it is life and no difference."

Ion agreed and said, "Goodnight, John."

I said goodnight as well and the same thing happened like last time. He hugged me to my rest. I kissed him on his head, and we both fell asleep.

**Hope you liked that story. I have been getting reviews a lot. Some of them are bad, good, and advice. I thank you for the reviews. Please continue to review the story and tell how I can improve. Here is a little skit.**

**Anise: What were you and Ion talking about?**

**PJR: None of your business period.**

**Ion: Both of you please stop. *giggles***

**PJR: OK Ion fine.**

**PJR: Bye everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6-New Students

**Chapter 6**

**New Students**

**Hello all. Sorry I have been delaying my story. I also noticed the errors in my story, and I promise to correct them in the coming chapters. Details and Dialog and Flaws were missing from the story. I am glad most of you noticed that. I am also sorry readers for the thing on my sister's story. I was only giving her advice. Today's chapter will have a little twist to it. I thank animegirllover, star, and many more for their bad reviews because they are helping me realize the errors. Hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to review.**

I snuck out of Ion's room early to make a little quick stop. **Note: I won't be explaining the detail of where I was going. You will catch on later.**

Everyone at school was talking about what they were going to do on the weekend, and that included Luke, Tear, Guy, Anise, and Natalia.

"Well, I wanted to go fight some dante little monsters, but I have to do my stupid homework," Luke said. Unfortunately, Jade was walking by.

"Mr. Fabre, would you like to get to know homework a little better; I can introduce you both to each other if you want," said Jade.

Luke replied, "Um, no sir. I pretty much know him very well."

"That is another sheet of homework for talking back. I hope you all enjoy your weekend," replied Jade in a upright smirking voice.

Luke said to the others, "I think that man has gotten way over his head with the homework thing. I also wonder were that show-off teacher is."

Natalia just closed her locker and replied, "I am pretty sure he will come. He is soo good in Battle Class that maybe he is not too good on directions."

The rest of the group made an out bursting laugh. Everyone was heading to first period for their Grammar Class.

Raine was talking on and on about the different types of pronouns. Pretty much everybody had their head on their desk thinking about dieing of boredom

I finally got back to Auldrant. I did a little world traveling. I head over to the huge doors and opened them to see that the halls were colored yellow, and that the floors were wet with yellow drops here and there.

I thought to myself, "It is like they did the painting overnight. It is impossible to do it that quickly though."

I went over to the principal's office to see that Jade was sitting in his big easing chair with a cup of coffee. The principal's office was a long rectangle office with a big desk in the middle and a TV over the top of the doorway. It has two chairs on each side of the room in the corner.

Jade saw me, and quickly got out of relaxing mode and said, "You are late again. I also see you brought some friends."

I replied saying, "Yes, some friends from another world wanted to come and see me. They will be at this school for a month."

Jade said hello to the kids, and a little red-haired girl with a blue dress grabbed me by the leg. I almost fell over on my back until I grabbed Jade's desk and I regained my balance. She let go because she was feeling embarrassed by almost tripping me over.

Jade said to me, "I will give them their supplies and show them to their class while you sign them up."

Jade took the kids to the supplies room for their pencils, paper, and books. He explained the rules and everything they needed to know and took them to class.

I finished signing them up before Jade came back in. Jade said to me, "You know, I think these kids seem a little nervous. How good is their education?"

I replied saying, "I think it is fairly good. I haven't observed that often. I hope you can handle six kids. Yes, they can be nervous from time to time."

Jade gave a laugh and said, "You better get over to their class to make late introductions."

I agreed and I grabbed my class books from my locker, and I went to my classroom. Luck for me that the classroom was the same as the one they were in.

I opened the door, and Rain stopped talking about her lesson the moment I opened the door.

Raine said to me, "About time that you showed up. You can make some introductions for us as soon as the lesson is over."

"Yes, ma'am, I understand," I said in a nervous voice.

She was teaching in this class about the history of the Hod War. The Hod War was a war on the island of Hod because of the fomicry research that was being conducted there. The island later on sank from the enormous war.

The bell rang meaning that class was over. Everyone was still in their seats waiting for me to make introductions. I grabbed the six kids, I cleared my throat, and I said, "This brown-haired young man is Asbel Lhant. This blue-haired boy is Hubert Lhant; he is also formally from the Oswell family. This red-haired girl is Cheria Barnes. She is a bit shy from time to time so I recommend you don't get up on her so suddenly. This blond man is the prince of a far-away kingdom. His name is Richard, and he is of high royalty so I expect you give him the respect he deserves until I return him home. This young red and white haired girl is Pascal. She can be a bit hyper so be a little careful. This pink-haired girl is Sophie. She is always on her guard so be careful. She is a little ignorant about things so try to get to know her better."

Raine added before we left, "These people come from another world so please don't harm them or there will be consequences."

The students left their classroom and charged to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was a large room with high ceilings I estimate to be about 40 feet high. The huge room was filled with tables and a stage. On the other side in the small part were a kitchen and a serving room for the food.

I went over to a steel and gray painted table to eat my food. Honestly, I couldn't tell what it was. It did taste like chicken though. Luke and his group came in and sat down with me. They were sitting on every side and were smiling.

I felt like I was being caved into my own death. Natalia was too close to me. She was wearing a totally inappropriate dress.

I said to them, "Can I guy have no space, or is this not going to end well?"

Luke replied, "Oh you will see how it ends. Grab him."

Guy and Natalia grabbed me. Guy let go because of Natalia being near me. I guess I was lucky that Guy had a fear of girls. Anise took his place, and still grabbed me. Luke said in a smirking laugh, "Guys, take him to the bathroom. He probably doesn't know how to use it in this world."

At first I was horrified, but I tried keeping my cool on. I asked, "What did I do to you guys?"

Luke replied, "You haven't done anything yet, but you will someday."

I was carried in to a large checkered floor and wall bathroom. They took me into one of the stations and locked the door. I struggled and got free and threw Anise and Natalia against the wall which knocked them unconscious for a while. I kicked down the station door which started a battle to the finish.

The group drew their weapons, and charged all at once. I jumped to the ceiling and flipped about a couple of times to dodge their weapons.

Guy made a charging attack of Demon Fang. It hit my leg, but it missed the rest of me. I used one of my Dream Eater cards making a pink and yellow bat appear. The bat produced a sound wave to stun the group. I used a strong gale force wind knocking them backward. It knocked Anise and Natalia out for the count.

I thought to myself, "Ok, two down, but only three to go." Tear used Eclarie de Larmes on me. Two lines went under me and it threw me backwards. I was lucky to regain my balance before I hit the sink. I used Sonic Blade, and I hurled through the wind hitting the group several times. They gave up and fell to the floor.

I walked out of the room to see Jade wondering what the noise was. I replied saying, "Oh nothing. Hope you got good janitors to clean up the mess."

Jade walked in to see Luke and his gang lying on the floor. Jade said to them, "You each need to find a better place to take a nap. You each get another sheet of homework."

Cheria and Asbel came to me when I went back into the cafeteria to see that I was back. I sat with them talking about what had happened. We all had an out bursting laugh about what happened.

The bell rang for classes to begin again. Cheria was upset a little because she was nervous about leaving me for a little. I told Asbel to keep an eye on her and to calm her down.

Asbel said to me, "I will do it. You can count on me." I smiled and with that, he grabbed Cheria's hand and I watched them go into class. I however was dismissed from class by Jade so that he could talk to me.

Jade took me to the principal's office and said, "You seem pretty good with the new kids. Where are they going to sleep for the whole month?"

I thought about it and said, "I am not sure. Do you have any suggestions for them? I probably don't want them where I am sleeping. I need a place to relax."

Jade pondered and said, "They can sleep in Grand Chokmah for the month. It is fun and relaxing for them"

I replied, "You think Peony would mind about it though?"

Jade replied back, "Not at all. I can talk him into anything."

Jade and I agreed and I left outside. We didn't hear the bell, and unfortunately the kids heard me. Hubert said to me, "I didn't expect us to be a burden to you."

I replied to him saying, "You all are not a burden, but it is just that I work here as well as learn here. I also handle whatever I can to help out."

Asbel piped in and said, "We understand that. I bet we will have fun at Grand Chokmah."

I smiled and told them to head to the gym. It was Battle Class time. I thought it was going to worse today.

Thankfully, I was wrong. It was Sylphday, so they do a weekend surprise of a little sport we call Winged Dodgeball. It didn't have the same rules as dodgeball. What happens is that you will kick the balls, and if you know wind powers, you can give yourself a little advantage. The catch was that you need to use a not so powerful wind attack.

Legretta greeted me and said to the class, "You all will be able to play this game. If you are hit with a dodgeball, catch it, or use a strong wind power then you will be eliminated."

Everyone lined up, and Legretta read the team list.

Team 1 would be….

Luke

Natalia

Guy

Anise

Richard

Hubert

Sync

Jade

Team 2 would be….

Tear

Asbel

Asch

Arietta

Cheria

John

Pascal

Sophie

The teams were set, and everyone was ready to begin. Legretta blew her whistle, and everyone grabbed a dodgeball. Everyone was throwing so fast it was almost hard to dodge the balls. Natalia and Anise were the first ones eliminated by them throwing against the wall by accident. That left fourteen still in the game.

Guy was using wind force and hurling balls at me with quick force. I was still quicker than a ball of matter.

Cheria was eliminated by Hubert, yet she was a good target I will say that.

I knocked Hubert out while he was laughing. I have to admit that it was an easy target for someone who can't pay attention.

Asbel and Richard kept trying to figure out who was better by only targeting themselves. Sync took a ball and used a strong wind force so he was out along with Asbel and Richard who both got hit with the ball when it bounced.

Only 9 were left in the game. It seemed like a small number yet it was still a hardcore challenge in this game.

**SystemMessage-New Characters Added To Skits**

**This seems like a good spot to end this chapter. I actually think this was a good chapter. Surprise! Tales of Grace was added to the roster. You can mark that on your list. Some of the characters from Tales of Symphonia couldn't make it today because they were visiting their families. I thought it was weird for all of them to be out this time. Anyway, they will come back trust me. I hope you review this chapter. See ya later.**

**PJR: I think this was my best chapter yet.**

**Asch: Yeah, tell that to the guy who just failed his entire story.**

**PJR: Hey just shut up. It is not like you could write a story.**

**Cheria: I need to go to bed.**

**PJR: Alright, goodnight there.**

**Asch: I think you like her.**

**PJR: I will kill you if you say that.**

**Natalia: Don't hurt him or I am telling my Dad.**

**PJR: Hey you shut up to. Your rules don't apply to me.**

**Natalia: I think you are a butt-…..**

**PJR: Don't you say it! Bye. *turns off computer***


End file.
